This invention relates to a connector for an IC package having a J bend type lead wire.
The above-mentioned J bend type lead wires are arranged in parallel relation at the side surfaces of the main body of an IC package and the tip of each of the lead wires extending in the vertical direction is bent inwardly in a generally U shape. Since the tip is bent, there cannot be employed a contacting structure in which it is plugged into the connector and held between the contacting pieces of the contact. Because of the foregoing, there is employed a structure in which the contact is urged against the outer surface of a conventional lead wire under elastic pressure to obtain an electric contact engagement and the IC package is held by means of friction contact. However, since it relies upon friction at the side of the lead wire, the insertion is sometimes insufficient, thus frequently resulting in such undesirable effects as that the IC package floats or comes out of the connector due to vibrations and shocks. Thus, the electric contact engagement is ended.
The present invention seeks to eliminate the above-mentioned problems involved in the conventional connector for an IC package having the J bend type lead wire.